


Figuring things out

by aisha_probably



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisha_probably/pseuds/aisha_probably
Summary: Kind of an AU, but Will still has the eye contact problem at the beginning (flashback, in this case).Will and Hannibal are close friends, almost soulmates. Until an accidental physical contact makes them rethink their entire relationship, for better and for worse.





	Figuring things out

In the room, the three men talked trivialities before getting into business. Jack was sitting in his comfortable chair behind his simple organized desk and was wearing a suit without the tie; the other two men were sitting in front of him. Hannibal was impeccable as always with his dark blue three-piece suit, and Will was wearing social pants and a button up shirt with long sleeves.  
They were discussing the current case, about a couple that has gone missing from their home, apparently nothing out of place, no blood or signs of struggle and nothing suspicious other than a gunshot heard by the neighbors. In the backyard of the house, a human leg was found, no traces of blood around and no sign of the rest of the body.

***** 

Later that evening, Hannibal was sitting on Will’s bed, absentmindedly looking at Will filling the bowls of his five dogs. When Will turned in his direction, Hannibal said impulsively “You are gorgeous, Will”, making Will blush and stutter, not knowing what to say or how to react  
-What, um… Where is this coming from? – Will struggled to ask, twisting the empty dog food bag and looking at it like his life depended on it.  
-I don’t know. I just felt like saying it, because it is the truth – Hannibal was casually petting one of Will’s smallest dogs that was now on his lap.  
-Ok. I don’t know what to say to this, so I’ll just make some dinner. – he was looking inside of the fridge - I have chicken and ingredients to make something vegan, I guess.  
-Then chicken it is. I will help you.  
While cutting the chicken, Hannibal was humming a song that sounded old. Will was chopping some vegetables for seasoning and stopped without even realizing it. He was paying attention to Hannibal, watching him, his head slightly tilted to the side as if he was trying to understand what was going on inside the doctor’s mind. Hannibal noticed the other man staring.  
-What is it? – Hannibal was half smiling at him.  
-Nothing – Will answered quickly, blushing and going back to chopping.  
-Are you sure? Is there something you want to say?  
-Like what?  
-I don’t know. You were the one staring. – Will tried to deny – Yes. You were staring at me for a long time, and I know it because I saw it.  
Will remained silent and got back to the food. Sometimes they used to pick on each other like they were five years old, and sometimes they picked on each other like they were married for 20 years. Their coworkers and friends always find quite amusing to watch the later, considering they weren’t even dating. 

*****

After dinner, they were sitting in Will’s bed watching TV (“The reception in my room is better than the living room’s”), talking and having endless moments of Will trying to tickle Hannibal and failing. When Will and Hannibal were introduced to each other, they didn’t get along. But then Hannibal showed up at Will’s house one morning with breakfast, and since that interaction, it was like they knew each other since childhood; they felt like they were soulmates, and it showed in everything they did together. Everyone else around them seemed to disappear when they talked to each other.  
-I’m not ticklish, Will.  
-That’s not possible. There HAS to be somewhere ticklish in this body.  
-Sorry to disappoint you, but there isn’t.  
-I’ll find out eventually – Will said, not admitting his defeat.

It was getting late and Hannibal decided to go home, but Will invited him to stay the night.  
-It’s late, it’s cold and there’s enough space for both of us in my bed.  
-But I have to work tomorrow.  
-We have to be in the same building and at the same time tomorrow, remember?  
Hannibal thought about it for a moment.  
-Alright. I will stay tonight. – Will gave him a smile out of excitement.  
-There’s a new toothbrush in the left draw. – he pointed at the draw under the sink - You can open it. And since you’re not much taller than me, I assume you can fit in one of my pajamas.  
-Well, I usually sleep only in my underwear, but I can use a pajama so you won’t be uncomfortable.  
-I… I don’t mind if you want to do that. – Will said a little too quickly - You know, sleep naked. It’s how you… - he coughed. Suddenly he didn’t remember many English words - It’s how you’re comfortable, so…  
Hannibal nodded and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth, while Will was laying in his bed, reading. Hannibal got out of the bathroom, said goodnight and was walking towards the door.  
-Where are you going?  
-To sleep.  
-Where?  
-The couch?  
-I told you I have plenty of space in the bed for both of us.  
-Oh – Hannibal was the one with a loss of words this time – Are you sure? – Will nodded.  
He stood up on the side of the bed and took off his shirt and pants. Will tried very hard not to look, but he couldn’t help it, so he tried to be sneaky. Hannibal laid down and Will temporarily lost control of his body and his mind: he jumped on the other man and began to tickle him, continuing what he had started earlier, making him jump and feeling a mix of tiredness and amusement.  
-I told you, Will, I am not ticklish. But two can play this game, I suppose – Hannibal said, imitating Will’s movements hoping to find a ticklish spot on him as well.

They were laughing and jumping on each other and having a good time, until Hannibal found a particularly sensitive spot behind Will’s neck: he pressed a hand there and Will let out a loud gasp. They both froze in place, mouths open in shock, so Will got up and ran to the bathroom, leaving a confused and startled Hannibal still sitting on the bed.  
The doctor was concerned after almost 10 minutes of Will still locked in the bathroom. So he got up, reached the door and knocked.  
-Will? - Silence - Will, are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable in any way. – Getting no response whatsoever, he sat on the bed again, thinking about what he should do next.  
After about 15 minutes, which felt like an eternity to Hannibal, the bathroom door opened and Will stepped out.  
-I’m so sorry, Will. Are you okay?  
-I’m fine. I’ll go sleep now, but if you want to continue watching TV, go ahead. – His tone was serious, but he tried to keep it light.  
-Are you sure you’re alright?  
-Yeah. I’m fine. – He adjusted himself next to a slightly anxious Hannibal and drifted into slumber. Or at least he pretended to.

*****

The next morning, Will got up earlier than usual, after a night of barely sleeping, thinking about what happened last night. He made coffee for Hannibal, tea for himself and leaned against the counter, waiting for Hannibal to wake up and hoping he wouldn’t ask about last night.  
-Good morning – Will was pulled out of his thoughts by a sleepy voice, standing up properly.  
-Hey! Did you sleep well?  
-Your bed is very comfortable.  
-Good. – After a moment of silence that felt like hours, Will continued – Sit down, I made some coffee, if you want. Do you want something to eat?  
-No, just coffee. Thank you. – He rubbed his yes, yawned and stretched his arms. Will was hypnotized by the beautiful view in front of him, but quickly shook it off. He grabbed a mug from the counter, poured some coffee in it and handed to Hannibal, who thanked him. He then rested his back against the sink.

After a few sips of his coffee and playing with his mug in an effort to keep his hands busy, Hannibal broke the silence.  
-How are you?  
-I’m fine – Will said, not even looking at him.  
-Are you sure? Is there something, anything, you wish to talk about?  
-What do you want me to say? - Will was trying very hard to remain calm, so he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and spoke again. – There’s nothing to tell, I mean. I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?  
-Will – the doctor was now standing in front of him across the counter, mug in one hand while the other hand rested on the counter – I want you to tell me what happened last night. I want you to tell me why did you run to the bathroom and didn’t say a word after that.  
-I was just tired and needed to sleep.  
-Very well. You are awake now. So tell me: what were you doing in the bathroom for so long? – He had put the mug aside and was now leaning against the counter, paying close attention to Will’s actions, his two hands supporting his body.  
-I was getting ready to bed – he said simply, holding his empty mug with both hands and staring at it like his life depended on it. He did that a lot; Hannibal noticed that since the day they met.  
-Care to elaborate?  
-No. I’m good. – Will tried to be as ironic as possible, but was failing miserably. – We should get ready for work. You know how Jack gets when someone comes in late.  
-Will. – The doctor stood up, hands still on the counter – Do I need to remind you that, besides being your friend, I am also your therapist? I know when you are being evasive.

After what seemed like centuries, Will placed his empty mug on the sink, took another deep breath and raised his head, looking the man in front of him in the eyes for the first time this morning.  
-It’s embarrassing. I… I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. – Will said scratching the back of his head and staring at the floor, like he always does when he’s nervous.  
-Why would I be uncomfortable?  
-Because… When we were, you know… trying to tickle each other, you kind of… I don’t know how to say this and not sound stupid. – Will was looking at his kitchen floor; the tiles were a light grey and he thought that maybe he should change them someday.  
-Will, look at me. – Hannibal had crossed to the other side of the counter and was face to face with him. Will lifted his head again and stared into the doctor’s eyes. – You can never sound stupid when you talk about your feelings. Tell me what happened.  
-Okay. So, when we were trying to tickle each other, you kind of found a sensitive spot. – He went silent for a few seconds, just trying to breathe and choosing his next words carefully. - That… that made me a little horny. So I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water, trying to brush it off. But it got worse, so I had to… you know… take care of it. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, I told you I was fine and I should stick with that, and now everything will be weird… - He moved to walk away from the kitchen, but Hannibal held his wrist, causing Will to freeze again.  
They were inches apart from each other, silently staring into each other’s eyes, when Hannibal put one hand behind Will’s back, pulling him closer and sealing their lips, as his other arm joined the first behind Will’s back. Will’s eyes widened in shock, but it only took a moment before he was kissing him back, eyes closing, his arms now around Hannibal’s neck as they kissed passionately. They broke the kiss to catch a breath, their foreheads resting against one another’s. They remained like this for a while, then Hannibal gave Will one last little kiss before walking away, smiling and saying something like “We will be late for work. We can continue this conversation later, if you want.”. Will wasn’t listening very well because his head was still buzzing as he stood alone in the kitchen, still trying to figure out if he was hallucinating.  
It was a lot to process and it wasn’t even 8 a.m. yet.

*****

It was time for lunch. Will was sitting with Beverly on a bench in the garden behind the office building. She was talking about her girlfriend’s shop.  
-And then I said to her: “Lila, you can’t be mean to the costumers! I know some of them are pretty stupid, but they don’t do it on purpose. You have got to be careful or you’re going to lose money! You know how the word travels fast”. And she got mad at me! I mean, I don’t even know anymore. What would you do in my place? – Silence. – Hello? Earth to Will Graham – she said while snapping her fingers in front of his face.  
-Sorry, yes, I’m listening – Will came back to himself and took another bite of his sandwich.  
-No you’re not. What’s up?  
-Nothing, I’m fine.  
-You’re really gonna lie right in my face? When did I ever lied to you? You don’t do this to your best friend, Will Graham.  
-Wow! Can you be more dramatic, please? I don’t think it was enough – he laughed.  
-Well, say whatever you want. You know you love me – she poked him in his ribs, making him laugh more. – But seriously, what’s up? Why are you so spaced out today?  
He took his time, gathering the right words to explain everything without giving away any detail, of course.  
-Something happened. Yesterday, and today too. But were different things. Kind of. I guess.  
-Nice. You’re not making sense – Beverly took a bite of her sandwich. She always made extra sandwiches, because she knew Will usually forgets to bring his own lunch.  
-Let’s say someone slept at my house yesterday. In my bed, with me, but in a platonic way. And then something happened. Like something embarrassing.  
-Something like what? – Beverly was extra curious now.  
-Like founding a… sensitive spot on each other, for example. But by accident. And let’s say that this person, in this morning, kissed me and asked if we could talk later.  
-Wow, dude. What kind of platonic thing can lead to finding each other’s “sensitive spot”? Seriously, Will Graham. Actually, no. I don’t wanna know. - She often called him by his name and last name. It was one of their ‘things’. He thought it was weird at first, but he got used to it and finds comforting hearing that.  
-I’m serious, Beverly! I need help! I don’t know what to do. This person is my friend and I don’t want to ruin this friendship, but I’m afraid that this will make things weirder.  
-Ok. One question: do you have feelings for this someone? Like, romantic feelings, or sexual feelings, I mean. – She was drinking her juice from the cup she had bought last week after seeing that the cup came with a striped straw.  
-I mean, I guess. Maybe. I don’t know, I never thought about us like that.  
-So you have to sit down and talk with this person, because you two are grown-ups and can talk about things like that. Make sure to say what and how you feel about all of this, and what do you want this to be. Wait, you do know what you want this to be, right?  
-I guess I’ll have to figure out as we go.  
-Ok. Cool. You can rehearse before you say what you need to say, to make sure you won’t stutter or forget to say anything. Then you two can solve everything. Just don’t make things more complicated than they need to be, you know? You do that sometimes – she said, giving one last bite on her sandwich.  
-I honestly don’t know what I would do without you, Beverly Katz.  
-I don’t know neither, buddy – she said, standing up and throwing the empty plastic bag of her sandwich in the trash can.  
It was true. Will constantly found himself in situations where he didn’t know how to act or what to do (mostly because he had no people skills whatsoever), but he could always count on Beverly to provide him with the best and simplest solutions to everything. It was amazing, actually.

When the lunch break was over, he looked for Hannibal and found him leaving Jack’s office.  
-Hannibal! – He called him, getting his attention. – Hey, can you, um, go to my house after work?  
-Yes, of course. I have a patient scheduled this afternoon, so I am leaving for today. Can I meet you there?  
-Yeah, sure. See you there. – Hannibal walk away, but not before giving him a little smirk.  
“Oh, well. I’m screwed” Will thought.

*****

Will took a shower and waited impatiently for the Hannibal to arrive, pacing and mumbling about how things could go sideways. About 3 hours later, the doctor arrived and Will realized he was much more nervous than he thought.  
-Hi! - he awkwardly greeted the doctor as he took off his coat and blazer. – So, I was just going to the kitchen to make us some dinner, if you want to follow me. Or you can just go watch TV in my room, I don’t know. Or if you just want to do, you know, whatever… - Will was so nervous he was rambling. Hannibal was smiling softly at him.  
-Breathe, Will. – He reached for Will’s hand, holding it between his own hands and looking in his eyes. – I will help you make dinner.  
-Yeah, okay. Let’s make dinner, then – Will was panicking a little less now.

***** 

After Will filled his dogs’ bowls with food and water, he and Hannibal watching TV and eating on the bed, using breakfast trays to support their cups and dishes. Well, Hannibal had finish already; Will is a slow eater.  
-So… about this morning. – Will had finish his dinner, placed the tray on the floor and started talking.  
-Yes?  
-Why did you kiss me? – Will knew it was a dumb question, but he didn’t really know what to say.  
-Why does someone kiss someone else? – Hannibal gave a little laugh.  
-Right. Stupid question – he whispered to himself. – Ok. But… why?  
Hannibal took a moment before answering.  
-Well, I don’t know if you noticed this, but I like you, Will. I am attracted to you. When you told me why you ran to the toilet last night, I deduced that you probably feel the same. So, to be 100% sure, I decided I had to make a move.  
-Why did you ask me what happened if you already knew? – Will was a little confused.  
-Because I do not work with hunches. Only with certainties. – The doctor was looking into his eyes.

Will’s mind was spinning and buzzing because yeah, he had noticed Hannibal’s looks and he did noticed Hannibal smelling him when he thought Will was distracted; he is very observant, despite popular belief. Not knowing what else to do, he moved forward and kissed Hannibal.  
-Is this okay? – Will was a pile of anxiety. Hannibal smiled at him and nodded.  
-I told you earlier that we could continue this later. Now is later – he said, going back to the kiss.  
It was a soft kiss until hands started to move from Will’s face to his neck, stroking lightly his sensitive spot and drawing gasps from him against Hannibal’s mouth. The doctor’ other hand started to move slowly up Will’s inner thigh until it reached his crotch, where he gave it a little squeeze, making Will let out a small gasp. Hannibal broke the kiss so he could remove Will’s t-shirt, going back quickly to kissing him.  
Will asked Hannibal to sit up against the headboard, so he could straddle him. The doctor was more than happy to comply. Will was then sitting on his lap, kissing him deeper now. Hannibal brought one hand again to stroke Will’s sensitive spot nonstop, making his head fall forward and a strand of moans and gasps come out of Will’s parted lips with every breath. That led to Will grinding his ass down hard against Hannibal’s restrained cock, drawing a low “fuck” from the doctor’s mouth.  
-Language, doctor Lecter – Will whispered in his ear, making Hannibal grab a handful of his hair and yank back, exposing Will’s throat so he could lick it.  
-You’re wearing too many clothes, Dr. Lecter. I want to feel you – Will almost purred in pure bliss.  
As Hannibal took off the rest of his three-piece suit, Will took off his pants and tossed it on the floor. When they were only in their underwear, he got back to straddle Hannibal again. The doctor’s hands grabbed Will’s ass and squeezed it hard, making his head fall back and his hips move back and forward, a long moan escaping both of their lips.

They kept doing this for a while, until the pressure became unbearable. So Hannibal laid Will on his back in the mattress and reached for his pants on the chair beside the bed, pulling out a small bottle of lube.  
-Do you always carry lube around with you or am I that special? – Will was supporting his weight with his elbows and his legs were apart, bent at the knees; a wicked smile on his face.  
-When you said you wanted me to come over to your house, I imagined that it could lead to something else, so when I went home after my appointment, I thought it wouldn’t hurt if I brought this. – He said, handling the bottle to Will and sitting back.  
-What do you want me to do exactly, doctor? – Will asked dangling his head to the side, looking at Hannibal between his knee bent legs with the most innocent expression. Hannibal could swear that this man will be the death of him someday.  
-I want you to open yourself up so you can be ready to take my cock up your pretty ass – he leaned to whisper on Will’s ear, making him close his eyes and sigh.  
He watched Will open the bottle and pour some lube of two fingers. Will closed the bottle and tossed it aside. He was now laying on his back and spreading his legs even more, fingers reaching his hole, brushing against it for a while. Suddenly, he pushed both fingers inside at once, making himself moan audibly, eyes closing. Hannibal was dazzled by the beautiful scene in front of him: Will was moaning and gasping as he fucked himself on his own fingers. He added a third one and moaned the doctor’s name as he reached that magical bundle of nerves, his back arching off the mattress; Hannibal took off his underwear and was stroking himself loosely, eyes still fixed on Will.

This went on for a while until the doctor moved forward and caught Will’s lips with his own, removing the man’s fingers from his ass and turning him around so he would be on all fours, the sudden loss of the fingers inside of him making him let out a low discontent moan. But his complaints didn’t last long, because Hannibal was already making a trail of kisses from his butt cheeks to his hole, where he pressed one last little kiss before pushing his tongue inside.  
-Aaaah, fuck! – Will was panting, grabbing the sheets underneath him and already pushing back, fucking himself on Hannibal’s tongue. He felt like the doctor was drawing the alphabet with his tongue inside of him. – Oh, fuck me, Hannibal! Fuck!  
Hannibal sat up against the headboard again, this time lifting Will and turning him to face him again, bringing him to sit of his lap. Will quickly adjusted himself on the doctor’s lap, arms around his neck, and began to grind his ass down on the man’s cock, the friction making Hannibal squeeze his eyes shut and Will toss his head back and speed up his movements.  
Will stopped his grinding and lifted his hip enough to take Hannibal’s cock in his hand and guide it to his hole, slowly sinking down on it. Hannibal’s hands were tight on Will’s waist while he watched intensely as he watched the man on his lap take inch by inch inside of him, his head falling between his shoulders. Will then took a deep breath and sat down at once, suddenly, letting out an almost scream and ceasing all motion. He rested his forehead against Hannibal’s, breathing heavily; the doctor pulled him closer in a comforting hug, placing gentle kisses on his forehead and lips.  
After Will got used to the sensation of being filled with Hannibal’s thick cock, he started to make small rotations with his hip, low groans leaving their throats. The doctor placed a hand on the back of Will’s neck, massaging the spot he did the night before, causing the profiler to cry out and speed his movements, squeezing his ass around Hannibal’s cock and making him pull Will’s hair back again.

The sound of their moans and slapping skin filled the room. Hannibal changed their positions, laying Will on his back and holding one of his legs up, allowing him to pound hard and deep inside of the profiler, who was licking his lips tentatively and groaning mixed mumbles of “yes” and “more”. The sight made the doctor pull Will’s leg up higher and thrust deeper, reaching his sweet spot and making Will’s moans turn into alternated screams of “faster” and “harder” with the name of the man between his legs. Hannibal did as asked and thrusted faster and faster until the only noises heard in the room were Will’s screams.  
-Please… please… - Was all Will could manage to say.  
-Please what? - The doctor teased, breathless.  
-I need to… please… come inside me – The profiler begged, almost whispering now.  
-As you wish.  
Hannibal used his free hand to grab Will’s cock, thrusting in time with his own thrusts. Will arched his back off the mattress and let out a final scream of “fuck”, his orgasm hitting him like a truck as he spilled himself over Hannibal’s hand. His ass clenching drove the doctor over the edge, causing his head to fall back with a loud groan as he came inside Will.

After a while, they were laying on their backs, side by side, catching a breath.  
-That was…  
-Yeah – Will was still a little breathless.  
-You know, I did not take you for a screamer.  
-What can I say? I’m full of surprises – amusement on the profiler’s face.  
-You’re beautiful – Hannibal was now supporting his torso on his elbow while facing Will.  
-I’m sweaty and covered in my own semen.  
-Yes, and you still look gorgeous. That says something, doesn’t it? 

Will didn’t say anything. Instead, he adjusted himself on Hannibal’s chest as the doctor was already falling asleep. Will’s mind became heavy with thoughts. He looked at the man sleeping peacefully next to him as he recalled the first time they say each other, at Jack’s office: he walked in and Hannibal was already there talking to Jack; he sat down and didn’t even look at him at first. Then Hannibal introduced himself and Jack Crawford saw something he never expected to see: as Will shook the other man’s hand, he looked up and locked eyes with him. He always avoided looking people in the eyes (“Eyes are distracting”, he said) and had trouble in working with other people. But there he was, almost hypnotized by the doctor’s brown eyes, even though he didn’t realize at first, and agreeing almost immediately to work with him in some cases. “If I do this, Jack will leave me alone”, he told himself at the time. Maybe even then he already knew they would eventually end up here, like this. He started to think about all the moments they had together, inside and outside work. All the times they understood each other without the need for words. All the intimate moments they didn’t even realize were so intimate, when they just enjoyed each other’s companies in a comfortable silence. When they were in each other’s houses and knew what one would want to watch on the TV. When one went to the shop and brought each other’s favorite drink: Will doesn’t like coffee and Hannibal knows his favorite type of tea, and Will knows exactly how Hannibal likes his coffee. These little details that they picked up on one another were part of their routine now.

Maybe that’s what love feels like. Maybe Will is in love with the man sleeping next to him. He is not completely sure, but he can figure it out as they go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic. Please be nice :) Also, english isn't my first language, so I couldn't make the characters talk as fancy as they do in the TV series.


End file.
